Un poco de té
by nancyl1313
Summary: El nacimiento de un nuevo diamante se acerca y Amarillo tiene ciertas dudas e inseguridades respecto a su rol de "hermana mayor" y guía, encontrara las respuestas a sus dudas en boca de la persona menos esperada.


Disclaimer, Steven Universe y sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto con propósitos recreativos.

Desde hace algún tiempo quería escribir algo sobre esta serie y hoy de la nada me llego la inspiración. Esta historia está ambientada en un futuro muy lejano de los eventos que estamos siguiendo en pantalla y siempre me ha gustado pensar que Connie y Steven están destinados a estar juntos. También trate de plasmar otra faceta de Diamante Amarillo.

Perdonen los posibles errores y agradecería que los notifique para poder corregirlos y mejorar en futuras historias

Si te gusta esto agradecería tus comentarios con tus impresiones de la historia.

 **Un poco de té**

Una joven mujer se levantaba suavemente de su lecho, a su lado yacía su amante tranquilamente dormido, lo mira con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y expresión infinitamente amorosa, acerca su mano a la cabeza de él, consintiéndolo suavemente ya que su intención no es despertarlo y se dispone a levantarse, la sabana se desliza por su cuerpo desnudo, aunque a ella no le importa.

Busca entre los objetos de la habitación algo de ropa y opta por un sencillo vestido blanco el cual resalta sobre su piel morena, camina en dirección al balcón y observa la ciudad principal del planeta madre y corazón del imperio de las gemas, si hace un milenio alguien le hubiera dicho que ella viajaría a ese lugar o que sería capaz de ver las maravillas del universo no lo hubiera podido creer.

Su estómago rugió por algo de comida, así que simplemente se da la vuelta y camina a través de la habitación, observa en una de las paredes su amada espada rosa (regalo de bismuto), una vieja fotografía de sus tiempos de infancia, acostado a los pies de la cama se encontraba León el cual simplemente movió su cabeza al verla pasar, también esparcidos por la estancia se encontraban un sin número de objetos que recordaban sus innumerables aventuras siendo parte de Stevonnie.

Era curiosa la manera en como su vida siendo parte de una fusión le había permitido vivir muchos más años que los de un humano promedio podía siquiera soñar, pero sobre todo como al lado de Steven había conocido las diferentes facetas del amor, la familia y la amistad, no por nada Stevonnie representaba lo mejor de ambos y exteriorizaba el fuerte lazo que los había unido desde su infancia.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del lugar vio su reflejo en una de las lustrosas paredes de cristal, este le devolvió la mirada con sus grandes ojos oscuros, piel lisa y largo cabello azabache, no se sorprendió al ver que su apariencia seguía siendo la de una joven de 16 años, aunque siempre le dio curiosidad la razón por la cual el tiempo se había detenido para ellos desde que decidieron mantener la fusión de manera permanente, no lo considero un asunto trascendental o de importancia, ante sus ojos humanos lo más importante era aprovechar cada momento al máximo ya que la vida en términos de un humano es corta y solo vale si cada segundo es aprovechado.

Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos una gran figura se acercó por el pasillo.

\- ¿Nerviosa Connie? – pregunto la gran Diamante Amarillo, su voz era tan fuerte y segura como siempre.

\- No, solo tengo ganas de un bocadillo nocturno – contesto tímidamente, independiente de la cantidad de tiempo que habían compartido, seguía sintiéndose algo tímida frente la gran gema, una cosa era ser Stevonnie, otra muy diferente ser solamente ella.

Caminaron en silencio seguidas de la pequeña Perla Amarilla, hasta llegar a un gran salón donde se materializaron dos sillas y una gran mesa, con un gesto la gran Diamante le indico que tomara asiento, aparentemente ella tenía deseos de compañía o tal vez de hablar ¿Quién sabe? De las muchas gemas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida Diamante Amarillo seguía siendo hasta cierto punto un misterio, su fuerte personalidad y orgullo dificultaban la interacción con otros, era alguien bastante difícil de leer en opinión de Connie.

Perla amarilla salió de la instancia y el silencio reino por un par de minutos, la Diamante solo miraba de reojo a la " _pequeña humana_ " que de alguna manera se había convertido en parte de " _su familia extendida_ ", mientras que la joven solo pensaba en lo incomoda que se estaba tornando la situación. Al regreso de la Perla, esta les ofreció un extraño té y unos curiosos bocadillos los cuales se dispusieron a disfrutar.

\- Hoy es un gran día, el nacimiento de una nueva diamante – dijo la gema mientras degustaba un poco de la bebida, era un raro habito que había adquirido tras compartir tiempo con algunas formas de vida biológicas _, "los sacrificios en pos de la diplomacia, solía decirle a Diamante Azul."_

\- Sí, fue una gran sorpresa cuando nos enteramos Lapislázuli y Garnet no dejaban de comentar el asunto, todos creíamos que este planeta no iba a ser capaz de engendrar nueva vida – contesto la humana recordando cómo meses antes Stevonnie había sido interrumpida de una misión diplomática que estaba llevando a cabo en un recóndito planeta. – nos llevamos una gran sorpresa en especial cuando fuimos convocados – su rostro mostraba una discreta sonrisa y uno de sus dedos se deslizaba sobre el orillo de la taza de té.

\- Nosotras también lo creíamos imposible, estábamos seguras que la última diamante iba a ser Rosa – Su voz sonó algo apagada y lentamente giro su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba su acompañante antes de exteriorizar la duda que la había corroído los últimos meses y que no había sido capaz de compartir con nadie. – ¿será que esta vez lo haremos bien? No quiero perder a una hermana más, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí con Rosa ¿al menos seré capaz de escucharla?

\- … – El silencio reino, Connie no se esperaba esas preguntas de parte de una diamante y menos, de parte de la gran Amarillo que en su opinión era la personificación de la seguridad y la confianza encarnadas en una sola persona. Lentamente bajo su taza y medito sus palabras antes de dar una respuesta – solo te puedo responden en relación a las cosas que he vivido con ustedes y darte mi opinión como una humana, una amiga, pero sobre todo como una familiar, yo creo que las cosas son muy diferentes, ustedes mismas son diferentes ahora han cambiado, no por nada hay una atmosfera adecuada para mí o algún bocadillos para las estancias de Stevonnie en palacio, con el paso del tiempo y muy a tu manera has aprendido a escuchar, a conversar, a observar y apreciar lo que es diferente. Estoy segura, Amarillo, que en este momento eres lo suficiente fuerte y sabia para guiar a tu nueva hermana, pero sobre todo sé que serás capas de escucharla cuando más lo necesite. Eres diferente y contrario a lo que crees las gemas son capaces de cambiar, tú y Diamante Azul son el mayor ejemplo de esto.

En ese momento Diamante Amarillo noto que las palabras de la humana eran seguras, no eran las de la niña tímida que había conocido en una playa del planeta tierra hace un milenio atrás y que en aquella ocasión la miraba con un claro temor. Tampoco eran las palabras de una adolescente insegura obligada a tomar decisiones difíciles, sobre el curso que tomaría su vida al inmiscuirse en la guerra contra Diamante Blanco dejando todo lo que conocía atrás. Esas eran las palabras de una mujer confiada y sincera que había visto y vivido demasiado, pero que nunca había dejado de lado su parte humana.

\- No entiendo, porque no te dejas ver la cara tan seguido, la última vez que Steven y tu rompieron la fusión fue hace más de 100 años humanos, por lo que veo la parte más racional viene de tu persona –Dijo Amarillo, estaba verdaderamente agradecida, aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer.

\- Lo mas natural para nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo es ser Stevonnie, es algo raro estar separados, aunque a veces es necesario… cosas de humanos – su rostro mostro un ligero rubor, no estaba segura si las gemas presentes entendían a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Y reconoció automáticamente el cambio abismal de tema en la conversación.

En ese momento y antes de continuar con la charla la puerta se abrió con un fuerte sonido dando paso a un hombre joven, acuerpado, de cabello negro y rizado, cuya expresión solo podía mostrar felicidad en estado puro, detrás de él se encontraba su fiel e inseparable León. Sonriendo alegremente toco amistosamente el hombro de la Perla Amarilla a modo de saludo, Abrazo descaradamente la pierna de una muy ceñuda Diamante y beso suavemente a Connie. Con el paso de los años Steven nunca había perdido su esencia, seguía siendo una persona amable y amorosa que ofrecía siempre lo mejor de sí a quienes lo rodeaban, no era difícil ver el niño que una vez fue.

\- Buenos días, así que ya iniciaron el desayuno sin invitarme, que malas son – su tono era animado, aunque la indignación también estaba presente en sus facciones.

\- No Steven, solo tomábamos algo de té, ya sabes para calmar los nervios… que te parece si comemos algo en la habitación y después nos alistamos, hoy es un gran día – Connie, miro a su compañero de vida responderle con una gran sonrisa.

Steven estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando de repente se giró y miro a diamante amarillo a la cara y le dijo:

\- Sabes creo que la nueva diamante va a ser muy afortunada al tenerte como hermana mayor, eres fuerte y siempre que Stevonnie tiene un problema eres capaz de escucharla y dar un consejo, aunque a veces tus palabras son duras siempre han sido sinceras. También has estado presente para Azul cuando lloro la muerte de mi madre y protegiste a tu pueblo cuando Blanco intento lo peor. Iré a solicitar algo de comer tengo algo de hambre.

El hombre salió rápidamente por la estancia seguido muy de cerca por su León, dejando a una humana y dos gemas bastante desconcertadas ante el comentario fortuito que había lanzado sin más.

\- Como Stevonnie habíamos notado algo de tu preocupación, aunque no pensábamos actuar o decirte nada por el momento, por lo visto él tiene una idea muy diferente de como llevar las cosas, sabes Steven las aprecia demasiado ustedes son parte de nuestra familia y recuerda que si tienes una duda o un problema siempre estaremos ahí, Azul lo sabe y es bueno que tú lo tengas presente, también están las gemas de cristal, en este momento ellas no solo te ven como una camarada de armas, ten la seguridad de que eres algo mas.

La humana salió de la instancia no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a una muy perpleja diamante y una muy agradecida perla.

Esa tarde en la guardería donde nacería la nueva diamante, Perla Amarilla se acercó a Stevonnie y ante las miradas de confusión de más de uno dio un muy sincero gracias a nombre suyo y de su Diamante, antes de continuar con sus funciones y mirarlos a todos con sus aires de superioridad.

Al nacer Diamante Negro fue recibida por un efusivo abrazo de una muy emocionada y eufórica Stevonnie, recibió unas amables palabras de parte de Diamante Azul, sintió la imponente y a la vez tranquilizadora presencia de Diamante Amarillo y escucho las alegres voces de las gemas de cristal dándole la bienvenida, en ese momento supo que era amada por su nueva familia y se sintió segura y feliz.


End file.
